


事不过三

by chiwuanchuan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 徐彰彬狂草数学试卷，黄铉辰狂草徐彰彬。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, 黄彬
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黄彬/随便写的pwp/不健全的情感关系/存在很多让人无语的巧合/其实这是个搞笑文

徐彰彬第十三次放弃了在高数考试教室装晕的想法，毕竟这地方除了他的同学还有其他专业的学生，没搞砸还好，如果搞砸了自己估计五秒后就要走红整个大学校园。  
  
他于是开始观察自己周围的环境，他坐在阶梯大教室的斜后方，只有两个巡考老师，只要把握好时机，这位置很好。  
  
可是自己刚刚按照要求手机交……哈，毁灭吧。  
  
徐彰彬眯着眼睛假装在开考前放松眼睛，抽搐着嘴角环顾：自己右手边是过道，前面是带着厚底镜片的同班学霸，但是自己昨晚连夜抱大腿已经失败了。“被抓的话这四年评优机会都没了”学霸的拒绝很无情很冷漠，徐彰彬看着自己手里学霸第一学期全优的成绩表，早早放弃了想法。  
  
后面是不认识一哥们，坐下的时候徐彰彬看见他学生证上代表届数的前几位数字比自己小，原来是重修吗？他看了看对方显然不安的表情，又一次本着我烂不能祸害别人的想法，闭上了搭讪的嘴。  
  
左手边隔两个座儿是一个长发帅哥，进教室来的时候个子高腿长，一下就被自己注意到，只不过带着帽子看不清脸，一直闷着头玩袖子，周遭的氛围让人觉得不好接近，加上对方到得有点晚，坐下的时候监考老师已经开始在黑板上写注意事项，徐彰彬没好意思凑上去说话。  
  
草稿纸、答题卡、试卷一套发下来，还没敢看内容徐彰彬手都冰透了。这不是没道理的事，他原本上个学期高数就是靠平时分和啃高中老本蒙选择题低分飘过，并且去年考前每天象征性复习到半夜两点，如果说没有功劳也有苦劳。这个学期他可是完全没有进行准备，上了课就犯困，下了课抄作业的字体自己都认不出来，课本半年就拿出来过一次，还是垫外卖。  
  
这会后悔怎么可能来得及，他这裸考的程度相当于冬天一个人去海边裸泳，什么准备也没做，脱光了就一猛子扎下去，说是冬泳人不知道还以为是自杀。  
  
不过还好，虽然什么也没学到脑子里，卷子上的字还是都能看懂，他花半个小时榨干自己初高中数学竞赛所有的老本，连蒙带猜写完了选择和判断，然后看着五十分的填空和大题发起了呆。  
  
这咋办？巧妇难为无米之炊啊，恰好巡考老师走到自己这边，徐彰彬装作能看懂的表情咬着中性笔屁股看了好久第一道填空题，半天郑重地在答题卡上写下一个零，慌得脑门直冒汗。  
  
他有一瞬间想跑了，徐彰彬撩开刘海散了散头上的热气，干脆就这么交上去，补考还是重修自己再重生之我是高数大师就行了，可看着比自己脸还干净的答题区，又觉得丢人很不甘心。  
  
办法都是人想出来的，徐彰彬又写不出来卷子，就开始左顾右盼。最开始期望还是前面的学霸，徐彰彬挺起总是微微驼起的背，伸长脖子期望越过对方的后背，试图能看到两行字，但学霸的背把卷子挡得严严实实，或许是因为自己昨天晚上的行为让对方警惕起来，他就抻着头看了五分钟，最后悻悻地恢复原状，对着自己写下去的那个0发呆，没有意义的数字像在嘲笑他无效的努力。自然后悔的心思也浮上心头，在这个没用的时候发觉到好好学习的珍贵，显然生效时间只有考试的这两个小时内。  
  
时间过半，还不知道的徐彰彬注意到坐在自己左边的帅哥，东西在桌面上摆得很开，老远就能够看到写在密封线里的名字，黄铉辰，徐彰彬总觉得有点熟悉，但他本来就不擅长记住人，过了一会儿还是没有和自己记忆里的什么人对上号。  
  
黄铉辰坐得笔直，食指和中指一起去捏着笔杆在狂转，手特别稳，一直没有掉下来。徐彰彬坐在窗子那边穿过来的自然光投在黄铉辰身上浅浅打出来的一半阴影中，因为对方的脸实在让人觉得深刻，自己的动作也不至于大到让监考老师觉得作弊，干脆正大光明地看起来。  
  
黄铉辰的针织帽压得很死，刘海和碎发全都被重重地压下来，盖住眉毛和一半圆润的耳朵，徐彰彬数着对方耳朵上的透明棒子，发现这人的耳洞比自己还多。眼睛让人看不清楚，只能看清高挺的鼻梁和嘴唇，他的嘴唇非常厚实，线条却很美。黄铉辰盯着试卷，双唇紧闭，脸的轮廓很瘦削，下领线在用力的同时就显得更加笔直。  
  
奇怪，徐彰彬看着看着就开始心里算账，自己虽然学习不认真，出勤率也还是有的，怎么这人看起来明明就是和自己同年级的新生，自己却从来没见过？  
  
就算早见一天自己也不至于成天花钱去学校对面泡那个有去无回的DJ。他在心里无情地踩扁那个导致自己走到今天这步田地的自己，当然等到今天下课他又会义无反顾地冲过去，在自己的手背上覆着还未完全消失的入场印章痕迹上再盖上一个新的。  
  
……  
  
黄铉辰今天第一次知道自己一直偷偷喜欢，总是在同教室上课的同班同学名字叫徐彰彬，下一秒就见对方在考场上努着嘴巴给自己打暗号。  
  
“黄铉辰，手机借我用下。”徐彰彬眉毛抬起来好高，滴溜溜盯着自己从外套口袋里掏出来好几次却一直不敢用的手机，其实考试前所有人都交了一个手机上去，但是他这学期压根就没学，也没复习，所以偷偷带了另一个进来。  
  
可他哪知道自己见到两个监考老师，作弊的胆子消失了一大半，他本来就是因为这个学期跑了学习的心思所以出此下策，心虚在前胆小在后，可手机都拿了进来，不做点什么，未免也太亏了吧。  
  
黄铉辰看了看徐彰彬，把自己从口袋里掏了一半出来的手机晃了晃，歪头看着他，确认徐彰彬到底是不是要借手机的意思，要不是在考场上对方恨不得立马站起来拿过去了。  
  
要说黄铉辰也好笑，他因为这样的情况感到开心，水火之中竟然自己和这人成了命运共同体，两个人的距离迅速拉近，竟让人心情好起来。  
  
黄铉辰上课的时候总坐教室后面，总能看到徐彰彬孤零零地一个人坐在教室前排又不引人注意的边角，不像其他人，徐彰彬和自己一样每次总是单独出现和离开，无论是朋友和室友都不存在的样子。姑且是因为这样特别的机会，认为自己能和对方产生共情所以注意了起来，要说喜欢的原因，其实很荒唐，自己课间的时候总从过道里走出去上厕所，每次徐彰彬都趴着睡觉，侧脸让他觉得很好看。  
  
黄铉辰很愿意承认自己是个欲望朝上的动物，对于对方的喜爱他很乐于坦白地承认，就算有一天他和徐彰彬真的成了，对方问他一开始为什么会喜欢上，他也会很直白地承认，因为想睡一次试试看。  
  
他伸手把手机递过去，徐彰彬举起来闪闪，是在问他密码。  
  
黄铉辰一下愣住了，他这才反应过来这档子事，他本来想要徐彰彬把手机再传给他，自己解锁之后再给他，但这又意味着他们两个人又要重新冒一次传东西的风险，正当他想着要怎么办，急红了脸的时候，徐彰彬轻轻地跺脚，又在催他。  
  
“密码是你生日！”这和当众和对方表白又有什么区别？黄铉辰红着脸又重复了一遍，他不知道如果考试结束后徐彰彬问起自己为什么知道得这么清楚是因为自己偷看了对方放在抽屉里写着BDAY0811的钥匙扣，他后来也时刻很怀疑自己陷入恋爱时候的智商，怎么就对那串数字就是徐彰彬的生日坚信不疑，“你钥匙链上那串数字！生日四位。”  
  
说完黄铉辰就看着徐彰彬用疑惑的表情在屏幕上输入0811解锁屏幕，生死攸关的时刻他也顾不得辩解了，为了减少嫌疑也为了不回应徐彰彬的荒唐表情，只好匆忙地把头转过去，等着徐彰彬赶紧查完给自己想点办法，现在无论徐彰彬怎么想，他现在也顾不上别的了，自己能做的就只是等。  
  
黄铉辰在草稿纸上画了一堆各种各样的小人，越画越潦草，因为徐彰彬在那边一直低头在手机上摁，倒也没个头。  
  
虽然徐彰彬机灵，没被抓到，但自己能抄的时间也越来越短了啊。黄铉辰盯着自己的卷子发呆，身上不停地出冷汗，时间每过去一分钟他就要重新构想等会要怎么竟可能快速地抄完分数足够通过的题目。  
  
等到还有十五分钟结束考试的时候，徐彰彬终于又有了动作。  
  
“咳咳，老师，我交卷。”徐彰彬咳嗽着站起来，空隙间把手机还给黄铉辰，然后拿着自己的东西走到讲台去交卷，走到教室门口不忘记回头看了看还坐在原座位的黄铉辰，皱着半边脸给他抛了个媚眼。  
  
可黄铉辰万万没想到的是徐彰彬潇洒地交卷走人，留给他的只有一张完全空白的草稿纸、一个什么记录都没有留下的手机和一个高贵的背影。  
  
这就走了？我咋办？  
  
黄铉辰显然被徐彰彬整的一头雾水，结果就是忽视了他和对方在光靠眼神和嘴型的沟通之中被遗漏的细节，从而产生严重的误会。  
  
他现在自然没有机会考虑，时间一分一秒过去，最后十分钟不停地有人交卷，监考老师在教室里走动的频率也比之前更加高，黄铉辰看着空空如也的手机，大脑也失去了思考的能力。  
  
黄铉辰就这样走出了考场，卷子空空，脑袋也空空。考试结束的人群中徐彰彬居然还站在教室门口等他，看见他的脸兴冲冲地跑过来搂住他的肩膀：“诶谢了兄弟，中午我请你吃饭吧。”  
  
你怎么还有心情吃饭？你怎么能！  
  
黄铉辰又羞又怒，气得眼睛都发红，拽着徐彰彬的衣领又觉得众目睽睽之下不太好意思，况且又不能站在走廊中间挡别人的道不是，使力气就把徐彰彬拽去走廊尽头教学楼角落里没什么人去的卫生间。  
  
……  
  
徐彰彬被摁在小小厕所隔间的门上被扒裤子，他上身的衣服也被撩起来一半，黄铉辰的手大力地捏住他的后腰，在背上留下红通通的手印。  
  
他这才意识到黄铉辰不是纯好人光借手机给自己作弊的，原来他还没来得及抄。心想黄铉辰这人也有点毛病，还没做完干嘛去帮别人，不把话说清楚还要怪自己。  
  
但黄铉辰的愤怒程度显然把他吓坏了，他先是被对方拽着领子推到厕所里，后背狠狠地撞上门板，本能地闭上了眼睛，可等了一会儿黄铉辰的拳头也没打过来，他又睁眼，反而对上黄铉辰漂亮的眼睛，直直盯着他的。  
  
“徐彰彬，你知不知道我是谁？”  
  
“我知道啊，你不是黄铉辰吗？今天做我旁边考试的帅哥，咋了？你气到失忆了？”  
  
“……算了。”  
  
这不看还好，看着看着两个人就亲上了。  
  
彼时徐彰彬自然没有多余的精力去思考那个为什么黄铉辰手机锁屏密码是自己生日和黄铉辰主动亲他有什么关联性，因为黄铉辰脱掉他的裤子之后就屈腰俯在他身上，手探到前面去捏紧徐彰彬的阴茎，因为紧张的情绪那里还软塌塌的没有什么精神，黄铉辰好像并不在意，熟练地把徐彰彬的裤子脱下来挂到门上的挂钩，把内裤也扯下去，伸手用不轻不重的力量揉捏起来。  
  
就好像对方和自己不是第一次做爱，徐彰彬的脑袋冒出来这样的感受，黄铉辰很直白地夸赞他的身体，他的性器，和正常交谈一样自然：“徐彰彬，你的胸部好大啊，怎么穿着衣服的时候完全看不出来呢？摸起来的话又软又大，和女人一样，我能继续摸摸看吗？呵……这里也已经完全硬起来，很凶地戳着我的手心呢。”  
  
徐彰彬突然觉得也无所谓，和帅哥打一炮好像也不亏，更何况自己在刚才那样紧急的情况下没有给予对方同样给予自己的善意，用自私回应了黄铉辰的热心，如果这么做能让对方的心情好点，他也不觉得有什么。  
  
只不过这环境真的不怎么好，学校的卫生间不是全封闭的，遮挡的门很矮，如果自己不想要被可能会走进来的其他人发现，就只能弯着腰趴在门板上，腰往下塌，下半身就更加完全地展示在对方面前。  
  
脏倒无所谓，徐彰彬想着，这里也有清洁阿姨会打扫，撑死就是有点灰，只不过这门摇摇晃晃的，声音响得让人不安。板子上还贴的有小广告，他斜着眼睛看，是小姐广告，上面写一晚200，后面附带一串已经模糊不清的电话号码。  
  
200，他想，自己倒贴200能不能得到黄铉辰的号码。  
  
之所以这么想，因为对方可观大小的分身也在抚摸着他的同时硬起来，气势汹汹地在自己的大腿上戳弄着，他虽然看不见但是能够感受到大小和长度，他说：  
  
“感觉会被捅坏。”  
  
“试试不就知道了。”黄铉辰不知道从哪里掏出来一管护手霜挤了一大半到自己的手上，还没有等化妆品甜腻的味道散开就往徐彰彬屁股里插。  
  
“嘶……你不能慢点吗？”徐彰彬被冰凉的东西激出来一阵寒战，稍微转头过去抱怨。  
  
“那你刚才怎么不快点呢？”黄铉辰手里握着尚方宝剑，一句话就噎住徐彰彬。  
  
“套，给我带上。”黄铉辰拔出来在徐彰彬屁股里随便扩张了两下的手指，把剩余的护手霜都涂在他屁股的皮肤上，冷冷地开口。徐彰彬既害怕又兴奋，战战巍巍地伸手把套子撕开，因为嫌弃他的动作太慢，黄铉辰直接夺到自己手里套上。  
  
他直接插进来，疼得徐彰彬即使能够忍耐，也控制不住大腿和屁股不自觉地夹紧。黄铉辰皱起眉头，伸手打在徐彰彬本来就发抖的屁股上，叫他放松点，力气大得留印，还火辣辣地疼，徐彰彬这下觉得有些承受不住了，咒骂黄铉辰的声音带了点哭腔，可又没有办法完全离开黄铉辰的身体，只好保持着姿势，依旧紧紧地把对方的东西含在屁股里。  
  
“就那么想吃男人的东西吗？”黄铉辰发狠地问，对着自己留下的那个掌印揉捏起来，发现徐彰彬前面的分身还硬着，“就算这样也还硬着，看来很想做啊。”  
  
徐彰彬百口莫辩，怎么告诉黄铉辰自己屁股除了自己的手指和跳蛋还没别的东西操过，也没力气，只能呜呜啊啊地用不成调子的声音说痛。  
  
痛是痛，倒也真的有点爽，何况在冲击强烈的场景下，快感和欲望都会成倍堆积。  
  
黄铉辰多少有点良心，轻轻抚着徐彰彬的后背爱抚了一会儿，等到感觉没有很强烈的抗拒才继续扶着对方的屁股抽动。  
  
虽然这和徐彰彬平时的性幻想差距有些大，但好在黄铉辰的技术真的还算不错，顶着他的动作也很有利，因为阴茎的尺寸令人很满意所以很轻松就能够戳到他的敏感点，黄铉辰也知道要怎么做，找到之后就专门刺激那一点，还顶在上面用力地碾压，就为了观察徐彰彬濒临边缘的表情。  
  
没操两下徐彰彬就射了，随着两个人身体的晃动，星星点点沾在隔间门板和地上。  
  
但显然黄铉辰距离高潮还有一段距离，他在徐彰彬射精之后贴心地抱了他一会儿，从背后伸手过去玩对方的胸部，搓一搓然后用力捏住徐彰彬的乳头，又痛又爽，徐彰彬还来不及从不应期恢复出来享受，对方就又没有耐心地托着他的小腹，用力干到最里面。  
  
本来身体就在发抖，这一来徐彰彬整个人都软了，又不敢叫出声，只能偶尔在黄铉辰顶到敏感点的时候哼哼，他刚刚射出来的东西味道很腥，黄铉辰做爱还不忘笑他：“射得这么快，是因为太久没做过所以饥渴吗？”  
  
徐彰彬被对方逗得脸红心跳，听着和黄铉辰的脸对不上的话，很快就体会到了其中的快感，渐渐黄铉辰的动作也变得更加果断，把他摁在门上，几乎是要将他捅穿似的做得又急又猛。  
  
和才知道名字的帅哥做爱，即使闹出了考试作弊的乌龙，徐彰彬不知道此事此刻自己是幸运还是不幸，但是按照自己的标准，应该算是幸运的吧。  
  
天气不热甚至有点冷，徐彰彬却觉得自己好像在温泉里一样被弄得浑身热又湿滑的，刚才还不敢出声，到后面索性抱着侥幸心理偶尔叫两声黄铉辰的名字，而扶在门板上的手，因为快感的堆积所以蜷缩着扣起。  
  
“靠，真的要被你捅穿了……”他觉得身体砰砰得快要爆开来，后穴虽然很舒服但也感觉要破皮隐隐难受，“你他……你什么时候射啊，这都插了多久了……你不会有什么障碍吧。”  
  
“急什么？”黄铉辰说，懒得和再次嘴欠的徐彰彬计较，把自己的东西完全从徐彰彬屁股里拔出来，看着做润滑的护手霜流出来一点，伸手在对方穴口处抹开，又狠狠地插回去来回戳弄。  
  
黄铉辰顶着徐彰彬的敏感点狠狠地操干了几下然后射精了，徐彰彬第二次的干性高潮也因为对方的动作延长了一会儿，他感觉自己的屁股和大腿都不再属于本人，一直在发抖，腰背也很酸痛，像是从鬼门关走了一遭回来。  
  
“唔……你快拔出去，我站不住了要。”  
  
或许是满足了，黄铉辰没有再折磨他，拔出来把避孕套随意地丢进垃圾桶，还帮徐彰彬穿裤子，穿上之前还不忘鉴赏了两眼刚才因为自己的动作而留下来的巴掌印。  
  
如果说刚刚是没有办法，那么现在徐彰彬是没有能力所以得靠着门板才觉得有些力气，他气若浮丝地对着黄铉辰，知道没有什么用但还是抱着期望问：“你感觉有没有稍微好点？”  
  
黄铉辰闷着头不说话，低头帮他把裤子拉链拉好。  
  
结果出来之后徐彰彬还是请黄铉辰吃了午饭，还得因为自己误会了对方的意思道歉，黄铉辰的补考在所难免，他能做的只是让对方没有那么难受。  
  
黄铉辰出来之后的态度好了很多，至少没有刚才那么暴戾，可只是冷淡地，面对徐彰彬抛出来所有的话题都只是淡淡地回应。这让徐彰彬感到更加难受，对方无所谓的态度让他觉得自己真的成了罪无可赦的坏人。  
  
他们分别得也很不自在，从炒年糕店出来，徐彰彬要往东回宿舍，黄铉辰要往南去做兼职准备，两个人就分别往自己目的地的方向去，徐彰彬甚至没机会问黄铉辰要到他的电话号码。  
  
晚上不出意外的，徐彰彬又为了那个自己穷追不舍的DJ去了夜店，虽然屁股和大腿还都酸痛着，心里还像压个大石头。  
  
徐彰彬抬头，DJ台上的那个自己暗中喜欢的人外号叫王子，他脸上画着闪闪发光的面部彩绘，笑容也很灿烂，对比之下自己就像一个落魄的淋了雨的狗。他们两个人的目光相汇，王子伸出手指了指他，在下巴那里比出来一个V，示意他笑笑。  
  
这才意识到自己脸上的表情很难看，徐彰彬挤出来一个笑容，自己不用看都知道非常丑，但是王子看到他上扬的嘴角，也同样笑了。他有点想哭，因为王子的笑容和自己的比起来，实在灿烂了太多。  
  
即使这份心情很卑微，徐彰彬想，万一王子永远不知道自己的意图呢？可仍然不认为这是没有意义的，既然感受是双方的，只要自己认为对方的回应具有某份意义就已经足够。  
  
王子的场到两点，结束之后徐彰彬就被夜店的工作人员拦住。  
  
“是王子给你的。”一把钥匙被塞到他的手心里，“卫生间最里面那个房间。”  
  
……  
  
黄铉辰从DJ台上下来，还在想今天徐彰彬的事，他觉得今天自己的脑袋快被震碎了。今天本来就因为考试的事情心情被弄得七上八下，又平白无故找人做爱，兼职的时候也都放一些强烈的歌，更何况——他想起在台上看到的那双黑暗中由于灯光反射出鲜艳灯光的眼睛，一瞬间和徐彰彬的重叠。  
  
黄铉辰的兼职，是学校附近一家夜店的DJ，起初这份工作他只是帮自己的朋友补几天班，只不过因为他长得漂亮，驾驭场子的能力又不错，做了几次就正式加入变成了常驻。  
  
他几乎是每晚都会出场或者现身一阵子，他的人气给夜店增加了不少的人气和收入。这也是他这个学期没有怎么学习的原因，好不容易逃出了义务制教育的束缚，按照自己的意愿玩了个爽。  
  
黄铉辰在这家夜店里，有一个很狂热的粉丝，几乎每晚，只要自己出席他就会来。而那双和徐彰彬散发出同样气场的眼睛，就是出自于那个所谓的狂热粉丝。  
  
不过对方和徐彰彬差得有点多就是，黄铉辰这么想，实在没有办法将对方总是重金属风格的穿搭和衬衣套针织衫就跑来上课的徐彰彬联系到一起。  
  
他约这个粉丝，多少也和对于徐彰彬的事情上感到不甘心有关，虽然他今天才正式观察了徐彰彬，还记不太清对方的脸，但是那双眼睛的相似感不会改变。  
  
店里卫生间最后一间，有特殊的钥匙，里面也不是真的卫生间，是放了个椅子的小空间，偶尔要做什么事的时候，大家都会约在那里。  
  
他把自己的那位狂热的粉丝约去了那里，即使是出于自己今天在教学楼操了一次徐彰彬还不够泄愤，想要找另一个人倾倒，他也不觉得对于那味粉丝来说是一件完全不好的事。  
  
黄铉辰没卸妆，从台上下来随便喝了两口蛋白质奶昔就哼着调子往那个神秘的小房间走。  
  
好像有人已经先进去，黄铉辰看见虚掩的门里隐隐约约的影子，笑着推开门往里，没有开灯，他只能通过门上插着的自己送出去的钥匙判断出来那个在等待自己的人确实是自己找人联系的。  
  
他走进去对方就积极地凑上来，伸出双手推着他的胸，直接摁着他的身体把自己摁在门板上关好了房间。  
  
“唔……”热腾腾的舌头舔上来，混着他用的唇膏味道跑进嘴里，“等……等下啦……我，我还没有卸妆……嘴……”  
  
他今天或许是太累了，到了晚上声音哑了很多。  
  
对方显然是喝了不少，能够从唾液里同时察觉到啤酒和朗姆可乐的味道，黄铉辰哄着他，环住对方绕上来的身体。  
  
“没事……”可能是因为害羞，对方的声音弱弱的，“王子的话……”  
  
“不用叫我那个名字啦，你叫我……唔……”黄铉辰听到那个当时根据抽签结果定下来的化名就觉得害羞，被人一对一当面叫的时候更觉得不好意思了。他本来想说叫我名字就行，嘴巴都没张开就感觉对面再次来势汹汹地蹭上来，除了醉酒的原因，显然有什么想要压抑的心事。  
  
这次他不是光被亲了，裤链也被拉开，隔着内裤揉搓了两下后阴茎直接被从裤边伸进来的手握住。  
  
“做吗？”  
  
“做……吗？”  
  
黄铉辰面对对方的提议回答得很犹豫，虽然是他主动约的对方，但是今天白天和徐彰彬在教学楼里做的事情还历历在目，他当面见到这个人，更加能够感受到那份珍贵的喜欢的情感，套用在自己身上，不就和自己对徐彰彬一样吗？  
  
可他来不及拒绝对方，身体也不受控，积极主动地给出了回应，分身完全勃起了。因此被对方完全扒掉了一半裤子握在手里取悦起来。  
  
怎么才做过没多久也能硬得这么快啊……黄铉辰无奈地想，但出于责任和本能，也帮另一个人做起来。  
  
等到对方完全背对过去，黄铉辰为了方便动作才摸到软包墙壁上，等找到开关上才开启了小小的黄色灯光。  
  
对方似乎很害羞，出现淡淡的光亮之后捂着嘴巴闷哼出来，他的眼睛适应了一会儿，现在才看清那个人又圆润又软的屁股。  
  
臀肉很白，在空气中微微颤抖着，只不过上面有一个巨大的熟悉的痕迹。  
  
黄铉辰呆住了，他看了看那个掌印又看了看自己的手心：  
  
“我操，这我熟啊。”  
  
TBC.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很脏很不健全！

徐彰彬才听清黄铉辰的声音，还没来得及转过头看就继续被对方的手推着，背对着整个人趴在扶手椅上，一只脚踩着地，另一只鞋子已经掉了，整条腿跪在椅子上支撑重心，身体向前倾斜，黄铉辰一推他就只能用力抱紧椅背免得站不稳。  
  
他的上衣刚才被脱掉，微微肿起的乳头贴着粗糙的椅背布料，摩擦两下就传来电击似的快感，下意识想要弓起背部的同时只会被黄铉辰用力推回去，对方的手从汗涔涔的后颈一路摸到尾椎，单手解皮带，金属配件撞击的清脆声音和两个人交错的喘息声格格不入。  
  
半跪半趴的姿势让自己的屁股完全暴露在黄铉辰的视线里，扶在自己身上的手没有继续向下，而是停留在屁股后方一点此时被完全撑开的皮肤上，徐彰彬能够感受到很强烈的正在被打量的目光。  
  
“黄……黄铉辰？原来你就是……嗯？”他尽力想要把脑袋转过去看看身后人的脸，但是黄铉辰似乎下定决心要逗他，偏偏摁着他的身体不让他看，俯下身完全贴着徐彰彬的后背紧抱着他，手不安分地捏他的屁股，因为白天被操得狠了，现在被随便刺激一下徐彰彬就控制不住下半身的肌肉，已经抖起来，随着黄铉辰手上的动作往对方热腾腾的手掌心贴。  
  
黄铉辰的下巴抵在徐彰彬肩膀上，转过头很轻易把对方柔软的耳垂含进嘴里，徐彰彬才打没多久的耳桥还有点发炎，看起来肿起一点，他故意把对方弄痛了，听见小声的抱怨然后说：“原来徐彰彬同学一直不知道吗？明明每天晚上我在的时候都来店里蹲我，却不知道我们在同一个专业上了一年课吗？”  
  
勃起的分身顶着徐彰彬的大腿根，他很难不回想起和黄铉辰做爱时候的感受，毕竟也才没有过去多久，两个人靠近时候的熟悉感才让他真的确定下来对方的身份，撅着屁股让对方伸手在他的屁股上乱来：“唔……你化那么浓的妆，离那么远我又看不清楚……嘶……你别急啊。”  
  
徐彰彬的两条腿拧着，阴茎有些委屈的，即使完全勃起了也挤在大腿中间，随着他身上的动作被大腿根处细嫩的皮肤摩擦，黄铉辰摸了一把湿黏的前液，胡乱地捅他还红肿的穴口。  
  
特别痛，徐彰彬抽着往胸腔里吸气，一边深呼吸一边让黄铉辰找点润滑，可屁股里的手指依旧在执着地往里塞，似乎就是为了让他痛，黄铉辰把他另一条腿也捞上来，这下徐彰彬完全跪在椅子坐垫上，只能靠扳着椅背找到支撑点，屁股还要抬起来让黄铉辰给自己扩张。“白天明明很能吃来着，怎么到这个时候就喊痛了，见我是熟人了就摆起架子吗？”  
  
徐彰彬特别想往黄铉辰脸上挥两拳，管这人有没有在白天救自己一命，但此时此刻已经完全被对方用跪趴的姿势压制住，只能呜呜啊啊拱着背反抗，也没什么用，同时乳头在布料上摩擦，粗糙的痛感和被爱抚时不一样，更加具有机械感的刺激，并且好在可以靠自己掌控，阴茎也夹在腿间，已经开始爽了，他没法只能求黄铉辰慢一点：“靠……就是被你操了现在才疼啊……都肿了！”  
  
房间角落的柜子上有一些常备的成人用品，这屋子本来就是为了不时之需的一个场所。不过黄铉辰自己也带了，他从口袋里掏润滑，在手上倒了很多然后重新插进去徐彰彬的屁股。这次感觉要顺利很多，只有穴口处是肿的，里面依旧很软，内壁热情地吸上来裹住他的手指。  
  
“我还没问呢，中午才被上过到晚上就又受不了了？还是说……”黄铉辰确认了徐彰彬真的不明白自己真实身份的事实，而现在就拿这个揶揄起对方，“破处了才敢找一只暗恋的夜店DJ做？”  
  
真被黄铉辰说中，徐彰彬今天终于鼓起勇气，一是因为今天在考场上把自己这一整个学期的不顺都归结为为了钓DJ天天泡夜店，人家主动邀约，不和人打一炮真的太可惜，二就是因为反正中午在教学楼厕所已经被开了，也没什么好所谓的。  
  
他僵住，黄铉辰在他的身体里勤勤恳恳地做插进去之前的扩张，见他没反应咋咋呼呼地：“不会吧，白天真的是破处啊？”  
  
徐彰彬没说话，抱着椅子低头，黄铉辰这才考虑到自己可能真的有些过分，可既然徐彰彬的反应不算大，当时也没有一点要拒绝的意思，他也不完全觉得是自己的错。  
  
徐彰彬想黄铉辰这人，未免也太不会掌握气氛了，这种时候明明自己都不太高兴了，就算两个人分身都硬着，也应该抽出一点精力说点什么才是。可黄铉辰好像没那意思，手指头还在自己屁股里插着。  
  
都做第二次了，怎么交流起来还不熟啊。  
  
他正这么想着，考虑要怎么开口抱怨，屁股就感觉落空，整个人被黄铉辰捞起来，转了个方向，黄铉辰坐在椅子上把他抱着，他现在没有办法再依靠椅背了，只能顺势搂住黄铉辰的脖子——这样就不能避免和对方完全面对面，大腿完全张开坐在对方身上，只有脚尖能轻微掂一点地，给自己一些不依靠黄铉辰也能产生的力量。

“没事，”黄铉辰对着他脸上复杂的表情，注视着他的双眼，两个人面对面的姿势很亲昵，让人产生非常温暖的感受，“我也是第一次上别人，咱们也算扯平了吧。”  
  
“啊？你之前是零吗？”  
  
“操，老子之前没和别人做完过。”

……

黄铉辰觉得徐彰彬的程度是不是有些糟糕，怎么还流起鼻血。

自己现在脸上的妆绝对花得七七八八，刚才爱抚的时候徐彰彬捧着他的脸亲个没完，不仅如此，自己还在因为出汗湿漉漉的胸前啃了半天。白天做的时候为了不让别人看见只能让徐彰彬弯着腰趴在学校的厕所门板上，现在自己得以有机会好好观察一下对方的身材，才发现徐彰彬的身材比摸起来还要性感，特别是保持良好锻炼习惯的上半身没有一丝多余的肉，连胸部膨胀起来的程度都计算好了似的完美地膨起。

这人下午还回去洗了个澡，他一边吸徐彰彬的胸一边闻对方的沐浴露，他嗦得起劲，鼻子嘴巴里都是甜腻腻的樱花香精味。

黄铉辰确信自己因为这样的前戏，脸上这会儿应该一团糟了，可是徐彰彬抱着他的脖子，因为坐在身上所以俯视自己的脸，居然还一副沉迷的表情。

黄铉辰或许意识不到自己脸上亮片乱飞，口红被蹭的到处都是的样子对于本来就没什么定力的徐彰彬来说是一把很有效的武器。他原本就喜欢黄铉辰的脸，现在又和自己一直好感的另一方对上号，自然没有还手之力。

“什么啊……”黄铉辰完全插进对方的屁股，徐彰彬才呻吟着全坐到底，就觉得鼻腔里涌出热腾腾一股液体，不受自己控制地往下滴，他一低头想要看清楚，液体就落在黄铉辰扶着自己后腰的胳膊上，硕大一个血点子，“干……鼻血……”

黄铉辰被他弄得兴奋起来，本来扩张就做得很顺利，插进去的时候很轻松地把他的阴茎全部吃进去，此时因为流鼻血里面又紧张地缩紧吸住他的东西。所以即使因为鼻血徐彰彬推着他的上半身让他停一停，他也不愿意遵从对方的意愿。“没事的……它会自己停下。”说着黄铉辰就捏紧徐彰彬的屁股往上捅。

刚好直直戳在徐彰彬的敏感点上，虽然是他骑在黄铉辰身上，但因为整个人攀着对方所以找不到用力处，只能被对方抱着上下顶弄，没有办法像正常做爱那样两个人一同把控节奏，每次抽离之后黄铉辰的东西都会又凶又猛地插到最里面。

穴口处因为来回进出产生的疼痛感渐渐由于习惯了被快感取代，黄铉辰每次都很用心顶在他的敏感点上来回磨蹭，等徐彰彬哼哼两声才完全抽出来，再扶着对方的腰往上顶。

“唔……唔啊……好深，脸……脸上有血很难看，让我擦。”

“哪里有……很漂亮呀。”他扶着徐彰彬的腰挺弄的同时开口哄着对方，动作没有一丝要放慢的意思。

徐彰彬本来就使不上力，心思完全关注在身体上就更软绵绵地趴在黄铉辰身上，为了稳住中心只能抓着对方的背，鼻血没有再流了，但是已经流出来的糊着下半张脸。

徐彰彬很用力地呼吸，脖颈处的皮肤因为喘气的起伏剧烈所以紧紧贴着筋骨，黄铉辰觉得自己一只手就握得过来，不自觉地伸手上去，起初只是想要就此撑住一些对方的身体，谁知道徐彰彬抓着他的手指用了把力气，示意他用力掐。

黄铉辰盯着徐彰彬的脸看，因为情欲驱使所以整张脸都红通通的，鼻子和嘴下面狼狈地沾满血迹，嘴角唾液沾着血水往下流，眼睛也被泪水糊着，因为太爽所以涌出来的生理泪水，也没有流下来，全都沾在睫毛和眼角。

他觉得真的很爽，因为徐彰彬受虐的表情产生更多的快感，不自觉地就开始用力捏住对方的脖子。起初只是让徐彰彬从鼻子呼吸换到用嘴呼吸，眼泪因为喘气流出来更多，渐渐呻吟的声音也开始消失，胸膛开始因为氧气摄入不足随着情欲剧烈地起伏，到最后黄铉辰干脆很用力地完全掐住，只给徐彰彬很短暂的换气时间，让对方在窒息的状态下体会更加危险的快感。

徐彰彬的脑子一片空白，眼睛里黄铉辰的脸开始因为晕眩出现白色光的幻觉，换气短暂的时间很珍贵，但因为呼吸被控制，下半身的感受就更加强烈。

因为这个快感堆积的很快，两个人很容易就高潮。徐彰彬射精的时候执意叫黄铉辰不要松手，明明嘴唇都开始泛起不自然的惨白，还是大张着嘴巴获取没有用的空气，在呼吸十分困难的情况下进入了高潮。

黄铉辰没戴套，本来想射在外面，可是徐彰彬死死坐着他的腰，偏偏要他射在里面的架势，于是闷哼着插在体内射了，手里握着的徐彰彬像一只任人摆布的玩具，控制快感的遥控杆被黄铉辰握在手里。

徐彰彬明明射完了，在黄铉辰松开他脖子上的双手渐渐让他恢复呼吸的时候，又从铃口处喷出来一股透明的液体，不像精液也不像尿，湿哒哒黏在两个人身体中间。

可能是太沉浸在快感中，显然徐彰彬并没有注意到这个重要细节，只俯在黄铉辰身上感受着高潮的余韵，只有黄铉辰睁着双眼定定地看了半天，看到对方的阴茎终于随着呼吸的起伏软下去，才接受了对方能吹出来的事实。

自己和对方的身体真的契合度不错，他觉得有点意犹未尽，比起徐彰彬自己只是很简单地爽了一发，但徐彰彬现在的样子显然是不能够立马进行第二轮的状态，况且这房间狭小的只有一张椅子能用，无论用什么姿势都施展不开。他于是考虑其他的战术，比如尝试送徐彰彬回宿舍，他们专业男生的宿舍是双人间，只要徐彰彬的室友不在，自己就能蹭上。

就算蹭不上，自己的室友也说不定不在呢——他想到那个摆满了毛绒玩具但自己回去的时候总没人的下铺，叫什么名字来着？

“这里不能待通宵，身份证也不在身上，”色字当前谎话自然张口就来，“要不要我送你回宿舍，你住哪栋？”

徐彰彬脱力地趴在黄铉辰身上，艰难地开口，鼻子嘴附近皮肤上血液干燥结块之后说话带来的肌肉动作扯得皮肤生疼：“嗯……我住8栋403。”

“操……开玩笑吧，我也住8栋403，双人间。”

“下铺。”

“我睡上面……”

……

天都蒙蒙亮，徐彰彬跟在黄铉辰身后，一片沉默中看着黄铉辰从裤子兜里掏出来把又旧又小的钥匙打开宿舍那扇单薄的木门。

“我终于想起来了，”他说，“我说怎么我看到你答题卡觉得眼熟呢，原来你就是上铺……”

黄铉辰甚至没说话，他一开门就看到桌子上摆着徐彰彬的全家福，这会儿简直想要给以往不怎么长心眼的自己两拳。

黄铉辰一进宿舍就熟练地走去阳台上洗头，徐彰彬在身后呆呆地看着他行云流水把脖子和手上的首饰摘下来放在洗手台旁的盘子里。他想了想，好像也不是没有道理，他和黄铉辰

“我记得你刚来的时候。”

“我去年是短发，也没染黄。”黄铉辰扯着毛巾擦头发，转过头看徐彰彬，梳上去的头发垂下来一些，不知道是因为联想到了从前的记忆还是这一天看了太多次黄铉辰的脸，总之徐彰彬从心里诞生出许多熟悉感。

他尴尬地挠挠脑袋，这下可好，自己抢了手机用的同学和暗恋的夜店DJ都是自己睡在自己上铺的室友，而他却因为对其他事物不怎么关心，完全漏掉了这个情报。

说来也是，自从搬进来之后黄铉辰很少在宿舍住，只有简单的东西堆在宿舍床上，人几乎不出现。后来他们对过时间，黄铉辰说他还是在宿舍住过半个月，结果好巧不巧徐彰彬就那半个月因为实验室课题常住实验室，两个人完美错开。

不过就算黄铉辰真的住在宿舍，他也没有把握完全认出对方，徐彰彬看到黄铉辰的脸总是这么像，那个人在不同的场合下好像总是呈现不同的样貌——虽然他都挺喜欢的。

寒假的期间他们两个人都没有回家，黄铉辰做兼职和校园公益活动，徐彰彬又投身实验室，都留校了，而黄铉辰也因为徐彰彬的缘故搬回宿舍里住，两个人低头不见抬头见，徐彰彬没有安全封闭床帘，黄铉辰这下可每天都能看见躺在玩偶堆里睡觉的徐彰彬了。

当然这不是最重点的，重点是两个人的肉体关系变得越来越频繁。

从夜店回来之后徐彰彬缓了好几天，黄铉辰看他起立坐下都要扭腰扶屁股的样子也不好意思捉弄他。等到查成绩那天，徐彰彬还在浴室里洗澡，刷出来成绩的时候黄铉辰就气哄哄地钻进去，上衣都没脱，淋着花洒的水狠狠捅了徐彰彬的屁股。

徐彰彬不是抗拒和黄铉辰做爱，毕竟自己也不亏，可吃不消黄铉辰时不时就要来一次，经常在凌晨看绿皮高数课本气上头的时候就立马扔了课本爬自己的床，每次做得又凶又长，可能是因为最初两次就搞得有些过界，所以两个人总是没有节制地往临界点靠近。

徐彰彬说是吃不消，又格外配合黄铉辰——倒不如说两个人互相促进着玩狠的。特别是黄铉辰每次一上来都气鼓鼓的，还说等高数补考前，自己一定要再狠狠地收拾徐彰彬。

收拾是怎么个收拾法？徐彰彬总飘飘然地想，他和黄铉辰一切缘分的起始都是那场高数考试，等到补考结束，是不是他们两个人就也要结束了。

时间久了徐彰彬就被弄得有些迷茫，明明是喜欢黄铉辰的，到现在两个人保持起“单纯”的肉体关系，这到底是好事还是坏事？

他也看不清黄铉辰的态度，对方对他很好，因为性格也合得来所以很快就变成了亲密无间的朋友，除了做爱之外的话题也会讨论。

但他总不敢问黄铉辰怎么看他，有的时候两个人一起出门黄铉辰会粘着他，出门的时候要搂住他的肩膀，两个人也见过很多对方的朋友，也一起诞生了新的爱好。但他总觉得黄铉辰有所保留，自己自然也不敢什么事情都拿出来问。如果问翻车，说不定连现在的关系都没有办法保持。

徐彰彬因此变得很苦恼，他总是自认为是个很率直的人，但在维护和黄铉辰的关系上，自己突然就变成了一个如履薄冰的胆小鬼。

随着最后那天时间不断地逼近，徐彰彬也觉得自己开始像是长跑比赛渐渐接近终点的选手，终点那头究竟有什么在等着他，他不知道，对于未知的到来他饱含着期待，又不希望真的那么快。

补考前一天黄铉辰复习到十二点，徐彰彬小心翼翼地揉着屁股等着看，本以为太晚了对方就会直接睡，谁知道黄铉辰才最后翻完那本绿色的教科书，下一秒又轻车熟路翻上了徐彰彬的床，从一堆鹅黄嫩粉的玩偶中钻出来，要啃他的奶子。

“唔……干嘛……”天气渐渐的热起来，他们开始都不穿上衣睡觉了，徐彰彬的乳头前两天才在做爱的时候被黄铉辰咬的发肿，穿衣服都要找创口贴贴住，今天才好不容易觉得恢复了一点，被湿热的舌头一卷又觉得要破皮似的又痒又痛。

黄铉辰把一直海豹玩偶压在两个人身体中间，挤着毛绒玩具压对方的身体：“我不是说了吗，等开学补考还要上你……”

徐彰彬脸红红的，说你小心明天早上起不来，嘴上这么讲大腿其实都夹紧黄铉辰顶过来的东西。黄铉辰像那个海豹玩偶一样摆出一个很可爱的表情撒娇：“老婆……和老婆操操的话明天更有力气，绝对能过的”

其实他们做爱的时候黄铉辰不是没这么喊过他，只不过总是开始做了才喊，可能补考考试总被徐彰彬当做一个转折点，他自顾自以为黄铉辰也会将这次考试当做他们两个人之间关系的一个存档点，之后的一切又会重新变得不明朗，因此变得十分敏感，听见那称呼他就急冲冲掉眼泪，反而把黄铉辰弄慌了。

“怎么哭？弄痛了吗？让我看看。”黄铉辰的表情一下变得很紧张，贴着徐彰彬的身体也抬起来，仔细地观察着徐彰彬的样子。

徐彰彬有点怨恨黄铉辰，觉得自己被玩弄了地抱怨：“明明只是做爱，为什么要喊老婆……逗我很好玩吗？”

“不是……可是以前不也是喊过……等等，”黄铉辰的表情一下变得严肃起来，“徐彰彬，我喜欢你，我们谈恋爱叫你老婆不过分吧。”

“等下……我们又不是……啊？谈恋爱？”

“啊？不是在谈吗？”

“啊？不是没在谈吗？”

“徐彰彬你不要装失忆啊！我不是经常说喜欢你，说爱你的吗？你以为我白说的啊？”

“那你不是只有做爱的时候才说吗？鸡巴硬着的时候嘴巴上的话怎么信……”

“平时……那平时我也不好意思啊！再说了，不是那天，查完成绩第二天一早说喜欢你了吗？你明明也嗯了！”

“那不是因为说完又继续做了吗？我以为你在逗我……而且你平时也没表现得很喜欢我。”

“那我还每天帮你带饭洗头做作业，我自己学号都不记得还记着你那些鬼都注意不到的生活习惯，不能喝豆浆不能用薄荷味道的洗浴用品牙刷朝左鸡儿朝右？”

“别说了！这，这些……室友不是也可以做到的吗，我也记得你的啊！再说了，本来就是发展朋友关系的话，不是也很正常……”

黄铉辰没想到徐彰彬看起来不怎么爱说，原来在意的事情这么多，可这误解出现得他也不明不白，更不想徐彰彬就这么误会了自己的态度和情感，他当然还有最后一个杀手锏，见徐彰彬一直没提，就气哄哄地问：“徐彰彬你是不是傻……你以为你以为的就是你以为的吗？怎么和考试那天一模一样啊，说到考试你想想那天考高数，我告诉你的手机密码是多少。”

徐彰彬脱口而出：“0811啊！我怎么可能记不住！等……啊？0811……啊？”

“你不会到现在都一直没想起来这搭子事吧……”黄铉辰这才意识到问题出在哪，原来一开始徐彰彬就没一丝一毫察觉到自己有可能被喜欢，揉着太阳穴拿手机来叫徐彰彬解锁，主屏幕壁纸是他在教室后排偷拍的睡觉徐彰彬的背影，“而且这你也没发现吗？”

“我以为你拍的教室……”

黄铉辰欲哭无泪，感情自己这耕耘了一个假期的感情基础，徐彰彬都以为自己是馋他的身子，虽然自己的方法确实不太正确，但徐彰彬每次也都很受用，导致他也从来没有考虑过这其中的细节。

徐彰彬也不好意思，突然被表白，唯唯诺诺地问：“那铉辰每次说喜欢……说喜欢我都是……”

“是真心。”

“我以为做爱的时候说的都是……”

黄铉辰颓丧地摇摇头：“不，也有我的缘故，我一直……我总不太好意思，我一直觉得偷偷看你上课的时候睡觉就很不好意思了，当面非常认真说出来的话，总觉得……”

“我也不敢说的，”徐彰彬摸摸黄铉辰的头，对方现在害羞的样子和毛绒玩具有点像，也都软绵绵毛绒绒的，“想着如果说出来或许会得到回应，但会让你有负担，毕竟我一直以为你只想做……”

“只想做爱的话不会只和你做爱了。”

“哇……这是什么，这算表白吗？听起来完全是过分的话啊。”

“徐彰彬你……”

黄铉辰发现徐彰彬一旦占领道德高地就开始洋洋得意，又张牙舞爪地要去弄他，没想到徐彰彬只是伸出胳膊又重新抱住了他，香香软软的乳房顶着黄铉辰的鼻子，磨蹭的同时故意堵住对方的鼻子，不让对方喘气。

“现在可以继续了吗？”徐彰彬这才发现刚才软下去一点黄铉辰的阴茎现在又重新勃起，兴奋地顶住自己的腿根，他说话的声音还带着鼻音，明明应该是要黄铉辰要问他的意见，听起来却像他在引诱对方似的，“因为你又硬了。”

黄铉辰被来得快去得也快的徐彰彬弄得又好笑又好气，对着徐彰彬已经完全扩张好的后穴插进去，一边捅一边问：“继续的话能叫老婆了吗？”

“哼，误会还不都是因为你。”

“什么啊，我很早就在等你好不好。”

“哼……现在勉强能说喜欢你吧……”

“什么？”

“操……你别突然顶啊……啊……不勉强不勉强，喜欢……喜欢黄铉辰。”

“那我更喜欢徐彰彬。”

“一次两次……以后不要再让我误会了。”

“好。”

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 困死。。。有虫明天醒了上班改。。。  
> 呵呵c而且本人准则里有点烂尾，写到后面发现想要营造的巧合太多假得要死啊！要骂骂轻点


End file.
